The truth
by OneSweetFanFictor
Summary: This is a story based on a theory some Game Theorist had. You know how you can go on the train to different towns? Yeah, well, this character wants to go home, and Isabelle reveals the truth about the world of Animal Crossing. This one takes place in New Leaf. Warning: Dark themes, Blood. Yeah.. R&r please.
1. Your dead

**"I'm sorry Mayor, but I can't find connection. "**

I question the Monkey. What was wrong? I had the right internet, Ethernet cable, everything! I just couldn't leave. I go to town hall. "Hello mayor!" Isabelle says . "Is there anything you want to report-" I interrupt her annoyed and angry. "Look, Isabelle. I don't know why, but I can't leave." I say . Isabelle loses her cheery feeling and looks lost and scared. "I want to go home. I mean. I need a break, you know?" I say, trying to cheer her up. I've always had the feeling Isabelle liked me.. So, I never want to make her feel bad. I want her to trust me. But, right now is not the time. "I-I'm sorry mayor..But you can't leave.." She tells me and looks down. I get angry. " What?...NO! " I slam my hand on the front desk, making Isabelle jump and fall back. "I'M NEED TO LEAVE! I NEED TO SEE MY MOTHER AND FATHER! I. NEED. TO. LEAVE!" I yell angrily . "Mayor! You can't! You just can't!" She says I walk up to her and bend down to her level . "And. Why. Not?" I say in a cold tone, getting closer to her. She cowards in fear . "Because mayor..Your.." She stops and sighs. "You...Your dead.."I back up from Isabelle and get up. "Y-Your lying.." I say to her. " No mayor. I'm being honest. " Isabelle says standing up. "You know how your mother likes writing letters to you, but you can't write to her? Yeah, because your dead." I fall to my knees . I knew this place was trouble. I knew this couldn't be real. Isabelle puts a hand on my shoulder. I grab it and push it back. "No! I'm going home! You can't stop me!" I yell . I run out of town hall.

"Mayor stop!" I hear Isabelle cry out . I ignore and keep running. When I get outside, it's...night?! I don't give a damn. I just keep running to the station. I hear voice behind me.I turn around. It was the animals! All of them. Old and new. Their eyes are out of their sockets, and only emptiness is seen. Their mouths are opened with blood dripping out of it. Their skin tones 'll turn brighter than before. The air gets humid and hot, though it looks like a rainy day. I scream after seeing their faces. I back away slowly. "YoU CAn't LEavE!" One of them say. It's Willow. What happened to one of the nicest gals I know? She comes towards me but falls. I want to help her, but I can't. The were all coming quickly. I had to get out of there. I get to Town hall. Porter stands in front of me with a knife. "YOU. CAN'T. LEAVE!" He screams. My ears are ringing from the sound. He raises the knife. I grab with arm and force the knife out his hand. He tries to grab it back, but I refuse. Without thinking, I stab him until he can't respond anymore. I keep the knife just in case. I go to Porter's counter.I call in a train to a far away town. The train appears and I sigh in relief. I get on the train when it arrives. When I get home, I see my mother. "Mom!" I run towards her. She doesn't seem to see me though. "Mom?" She's writing a letter . No, no, no... I think. I read what she writes. Dear Nia, I hope your doing well. Hear is something from me to you. :). THen, she wraps up a rose and puts it with the letter. She puts the letter in an envelope, and puts it in the mail box. She starts crying, and goes back into my childhood home. I want to talk to her, but it's no use. I get back onto the train. I cry. I get back to the station. I see Porter. "Mayor! Did you enjoy your visit?" I ignore him and the fact that he's still alive and head home.


	2. No escape

**"Great! We'll start the project tomorrow!"**

I get up from my chair and leave town hall. I look at the station. I shake my head and walk home. I'm stopped from several animals. One of them gave me an idea. "Hey, Nia!" Anhka says. I wave. "So, I'll be leaving soon. And, I was hoping you would spend time with your pal, at the island?" She asks shyly. I think. The island. At least it's a while away from the town. Away! Perfect! Maybe I can even catch a ride away from here. "Sure!" I say . Anhka smiles in happiness, and pulls my arm. "C'mon!" She says. I nod. We run to the docks. " Arg. Thar be two of ye! " Kapper says joyfully. We laugh, pay the money, and ride to the summer island. Once we get therethere, I suggest going to the beachy part of the island and collect shells. "Alright!" Anhka says. " Just, let me talk with Leilani. I'll catch up with you. " I say. Anhka nods and goes to the beach. I go to the front desk. " What do ye need? " Leilani says. "I need a favor. Do you -" I stop myself . It's going to end just like before. "Can I go play a game of hide and seek?" I ask her leaning on the desk. "Yar. I'll send the next boat!" Leilani replies I sit down and wait. Hopefully Anhka doesn't notice .

"Ready...Set...GO!" Tortimer starts the timer . I run to the beach almost immediately after the whistle blew. I look for a dock to go on, so I can leave, but all I see is a note. I grab it and read. **YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!** It said. My blood runs cold after that "chilling" message . (Get it?) Oh no...I think out loud. The island quickly felt like spring, then fall, and then winter. It stayed liked that. Not again! I run and try to get away from the island, but a strong arm pulls me back. It's Tortimer. "YoU CAn't LEavE!" He yells. I try getting away, but he won't let me go. He pulls out a knife. I scream and struggle more. Tortimer grabs my neck and raises his knife, ready to kill. He swings it down, and I immediately wake up in my own bed, in my own house. I sigh and lay back down. I need to get out of here. I remember Isabelle telling me I'm dead. I was good enough to go into heaven, wasn't I? Is this hell? Or am I in purgatory? I close my eyes and try to go back to sleep.


	3. Going home

I wake up from someone jerking me awake. "GAHHH?!" I yell jumping up. "M-Mayor?" I hear a quiet voice say. Isabelle ?! "Ugh...Isabelle...can't You let me sleep?" I say rubbing my eyes . "Sorry Mayor..B-But someone is here to see you.." She says . I roll my eyes but she doesn't see. "Wait for me outside." I say getting out of bed . "No mayor.. it's urgent.." Isabelle fiddles with her fingers . I sigh and tell her to lead the way. We walk outside and I'm immediately greeted by what looks like an angel and the grim reaper. "Hello Nia." The angel says moving swiftly towards me. "I see you've finished your business. " I look at her confused while I fix myself. For, I didn't put any normal clothes on, and left my PJ's on. "What do you mean?" I ask . "What Buisness?" The angel looks at Isabelle and smiles . "Isabelle. Did you tell her yet?" She asks her. "I did too! I just..didn't tell her you'd be coming. I also didn't know you were going to be here today." Isabelle says . "Mayor...you had unfinished business...That's why you were here." I look at the three. "So...I'm going home?" I ask . "I'm going to see my mom?" The angel and demon look at each other. "No." The demon says. I get sad . Then, my anger kicks in. "I want to go home." I tell them sternly . "I said No!" The demon yells back. "Your coming with us." He says. " Brother. " The angel says touching the demon. "Please be patient with the young one." The demon looks and me and scoffs. "But you will be coming with us." The angel says. Isabelle sniffs. She hugs me. "No one will be better than you Mayor!" She says sobbing dramatically . I lay her back. "Same with you." I say. " Izzy. " I turn to look at Isabelle's face. She's blushing. "Oh brother." The demon says. The angel laughs . "Come along now miss." She says. I wave Isabelle goodbye, and leave .

I see a light as I had before I arrived onto the train. "Welcome to the next waiting room." The angel says. "The big guy will be here soon." The demon says . They both leave me in the gigantic room. I waited for awhile, until, I saw a light coming towards me. "Your...Your.." I start . I puts out his hand, and points to a door. I walk to it without hesitation or thought. I open the door and walk in. Brightness. I wake up in my room. "Hey sleepy head." I hear a voice say. "M-Mom? " I say rubbing my head. "Yea. Made you breakfast in bed." I look at her and smile . I run to her, put down the breakfast for her, and hug her tightly. She laughs. "What's this for?" She asks hugging me back . "Everything you do." I say . "I love you mom." My mom laughs . "I love you too sweet." She says .

* * *

 _I hope you liked it! That was probably one of the first stories I've made that at least one person actually liked. Shout out to FireKing492!_


End file.
